Golden Rays of Light
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: (Jack/OC, Bunnymund/OC, Pitch/OC) When a great evil breaks free and joins with Pitch, The man in the moon sends two new Guardians to join the others to help, or all will be lost in the darkness that is beginning to consume not only children, but the adults as well. The story itself is better than the summary! Rated M for later chapters! Will have funny moments as well!
1. Tango of the Darkness

**** Okayyyy so after watching Rise of the Guardians twice in theaters, I gathered an awesome idea for an awesome story... or at least I hope so! Anyways hope you enjoy!****

**PS: I do not OWN any other the characters from Rise of the Guardians, they belong to their original creators BUT I do own the Mistress of the Dark side of the Moon and the two new female guardians that will be entering...plus a few other creatures and fables and holidays mentioned… are created up by me ^^ ENJOY! **

**Pairing: Jack/OC, Bunnymund/OC, Pitch/OC**

Chapter One: Tango of the Darkness

Darkness. It was all Pitch could see, could feel. Days upon days it seemed to be nothing but an empty void. After losing to the blasted Guardians, Pitch's own nightmares had turned on him, their master, dragging him back to the depths of his Hell. Once he had been pulled back to his domain, the nightmares had eventually been sent elsewhere while he brooded, pacing back and forth in front of his globe. Even though the nightmares craved people's fears, they knew when to leave his side, or risk total elimination.

Pitch poured over every last detail of what had possibly gone wrong, and found he just grew angrier with it all. If Jack Frost had stayed away in his isolation, then Pitch knew he would have won and total darkness would have reigned supreme over the lands. He had relied too much on Jack Frost staying away and wallowing within his self pity of letting down the other guardians. Pitch had been very surprised to see the frosty one here, coming at him with staff swinging and ice blue eyes filled with such animosity! Pitch did not understand why Jack did not see how similar they were, and how great they would be together to conquer the world and plunge it into despair and chaos.

While Pitch's thoughts swirled within his mind, his head nightmare, Ebony, seeped from the ground. He turned his golden, orange like eyes to look upon the black mare as though demanding to know her interruption. Before she had been able to approach him and let him know what the matter was, a mighty growling roar penetrated the silence. The sound shook the walls and hanging cages like mere toys and caused rock and debris to crumble and fall into the endless void below. With the sound still reverberating, Pitch slowly scanned his home in silence, hand held up in front of Ebony as his ears picked up the sound of flapping wings. With his domain, he could not yet see whatever beast had invaded his sanctuary, but once he did, he found himself taking a step back slightly.

Soaring through air was a large beast covered in thick, black and silver scales. Long, sharp claws hung from the feet and a long, thickly scaled tail swayed back and forth with spikes upon the end. The mighty beast held glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce into Pitch's soul. Pitch had heard of Dragons in his lifetime, but he had never seen one and so had always assumed they were merely just a legend, a story that was told to frighten children. To see a dragon though, in his own home, made him seethe with irritation at someone actually having the gall to barge into his dwelling when he was trying to sulk like a child!

As his angered eyes tracked the soaring dragon, he found his eyes narrowing at the tall, slender figure that stood upon the dragon's back, dressed in a full length cloak that billowed around the mysterious figure. From his position, he found it very difficult to tell just who or what the being was and he certainly could see no reason for it to be anywhere near him. Fate would not be on his side however as the dragon swooped downward in a steep descent right towards him, landing with such fluidity upon his globe he stood before. Up close to the dragon left Pitch feeling very intimidated by the mighty monstrosity before him. With the surprised look in his eyes, he felt the scowl forming upon his brow as he felt a sharp blade suddenly pressed to the jugular of his neck.

"What is the meaning of this? You storm into my home and then pull a weapon on me!" Pitch sounded far from pleased.

"I come to offer a proposition…. "

Pitch easily picked up how the voice belonged to a woman. His ears picked up the soft, seductive purr that resounded from the woman, her tone like a bell ringing in such a doleful sound. Pitch had never heard such a beautiful voice in all his many years upon the earth. He took time to look up along the cold steel blade that glinted lightly in the slight light. Being able to see beneath the cloak, he noticed a pair of smoldering red eyes, the pupils slit very much like a wild animal. Long silvery-white hair fell into the fey like face to disappear within the cloak that concealed the woman from proper view. The sudden increase in pressure to his neck pulled him from his silent, careful, watching before he stepped back and knocked the blade to the side carelessly.

"What proposition would that be?" He drawled sounding almost lazy.

"A way to cover the world in darkness and rule as the supreme beings we were born as…and wiping the Guardians from the face of the Earth. While we are at it, the Man in the Moon can go as well and be silenced forever more."

"I'm listening…" He had not missed the hatred that seeped from her voice.

"I suggest we join forces and dance. Together we will be stronger than the common darkness. With my Night Terrors and your Nightmares, we can eradicate any hopeful, joyous thought around the world. With both our dark powers, we can combine them to make one mighty fortress that will be very difficult for the lousy Guardians to stop and child by child we will bring them low. You frighten the dreams of children, but I terrorize the dreams of adults and bring to life a threat they can never see coming nor stop… so what do you say Pitch? Shall we have a little fun and show them who really owns the universe?" Her voice remained steady and calm as her eyes glowed hotly.

"Deal…but I am curious, just who are you?" He noticed the smirk upon her face.

"I am the Mistress of the Moon… the dark side of the moon that is, but you may call me Amaya."

Pitch truly was shocked to say the least. He had never known a dark person in the moon, but he supposed it made perfect sense since the Man in the Moon was good; a dark part would complete him. To show his utmost respect for the woman he took her hand and planted a light kiss to the back of her hand before he stepped back, showing her he would trust her… for now. He had thought her plan sounded flawless, and he felt the chance to get his revenge…him being noticed was at hand and he refused to let it slip through his fingers once again! With that last thought in his mind, he straightened his back, looking as the woman removed her cloak from her face revealing she was just a stunning as Pitch had previously assumed.

Amaya turned from Pitch, her eyes landing upon her mighty dragon as she reached out a slender hand to stroke along the scales slowly as though in deep thought. She knew her Night Terrors were strongest of the strong, since they could shake both children as well as adults, who always tried to be as logical as possible. She cherished the twisting and turning the humans made, screaming out in pure fear as they were locked and sealed within something far worse than any dream could possible penetrate. Once she seemed to gather all she needed to, she turned once more to look upon the tall, lanky Pitch and had to admit that for him to be the Boogeyman; he was graced with handsome features. She knew that the view would be a welcoming presence, which would make it all the more pleasant to work with.

"How many Nightmares do you currently have within your possession?" She was quick to ask.

"I have a few hundred, many have been chased away and returned to the pleasant dreams they once were, but it will not be hard to destroy the kind dreams once more." He replied with a wave of his hand.

"Good… call them forth and meet me upon the surface, it's time to let them know we have arrived. It's time for us to Tango my Pitch."

With her last words, she easily jumped upon the dragon that stretched out his large, mighty wings before flapping them once. His body lifted into the air, wind billowing around the ground and ruffling Pitch's clothes as the dragon took off with a terrifying roar. Pitch watched until beast and woman had gone from his dwelling before he turned and chuckled at the globe before placing his hand upon it slowly. Soon, very soon the darkness would win and wipe any hopes and dreams from the planet. Turning from the globe he called out for his Nightmares to come to him. The Nightmares came from everywhere, some seeped up from the ground, while others flew in as wisps of darkness, and others came stalking in like a predator waiting on its prey. Soon enough the Nightmares stood proud and tall before their master, who walked in front of them until climbing upon Ebony's back and giving the command to follow him to the outside world.

Once coming from his darkened home, his ears picked up the beautiful sounds of screams from all directions in the night. Turning his head to look, he noticed more of the large dragons stalking people who were snuggled into their beds, and such reactions! The adults were being greatly affected by Ayama's Night Terrors as they woke with jerks, some even falling from their beds. With a sinister smirk rising upon his lips, Pitch sent his Nightmares off to do their work on the slumbering children. Even though it felt like an eternity, only a couple hours passed, and with it the screams of children filled the air and mixed with the adults. It was a torturous melody that rang pleasantly within Pitch's ears and made him feel more alive than he had been in a long time. He turned as he noticed Ayama approaching him, a pleased look settled upon her features much like the cat that had outwitted the mouse and won in the end.

"Come… I do think we have sent our message, they will know. Now then, we need to see what a Nightmare and Night Terror can create…."

With that she took off into the sky, Pitch following right after her as they made their way towards the moon that had turned a blood red in mourning. Soon they would disappear into a portal that would lead Pitch to her dwelling, a large dark kingdom with a castle nestled in the middle. Pitch had never seen something like this before as his eyes took in the large stone walls and the strange people that walked around in black garb. In the skies the dragons soared freely as their scales shimmered in silvers, blue, and blacks. He followed after her until they reached the castle, where they landed and moved inside to talk further.

Meanwhile, high in the northern lands, a blizzard was causing its usual havoc. The blizzard was stretched out, dropping several feet of freshly fallen snow, covering the winter wonderland in more wintery splendor. All the blizzards were making North quite irritated though, since he had a tight schedule and a long year to get prepared for the following Christmas Eve, plus he was OUT of hot chocolate! He had already sent some of his yeti out to purchase more since he could not work without his chocolaty delight in a mug. As he sat at his desk, he sighed loudly before letting his head fall to the table in a loud thunk. His fingers strummed upon the desk gently in a merry little tune, before he pushed himself up and walked from the office to the floor, watching many Yetis work on the toys and the elves… well be the elves they were. He could not put his finger on it, but something felt…wrong, his belly was telling him so.

North found himself making his way towards the globe that was normally lit up like the fourth of July and let his bright blue eyes scan the object before his brows creased and a frown formed upon his bearded face. He leaned closer to further inspect the globe, noticing how the lights were flicking like crazy, coming on and then off, even a new glow was upon his globe! Instead of the gold dots for the children, there were also bright white dots, which he knew nothing about. His bad feeling increased as he felt the rays of the Man in the Moon upon his back, so he turned to look up at the bright moon what was not even the proper color either.

"Ah! Man in Moon, what is going on with world? My belly is trying to warn all!" His thick Russian accented voice exclaimed.

North listened as the Man in the Moon began to speak to him, filling him in on what was going on, and the longer the silence seemed to stretch, the more concerned North's face became. Finally, the moon retracted his beams, the red glow darkening before slowly, bits of white began to shine through. North was stunned and for once, he felt like all would be doomed. Turning with a quick step, he moved over and pulled the lever himself to send out the signal to the other guardians. He needed all the Guardians to get here as quickly as possible, and now would be best. After sending out the signal, he did not have to wait long before he was soon joined by Toothy, Sandy, Bunnymund, and finally Jack Frost. Bunnymund was about to speak, his long rabbit ears standing up as he looked more than a bit peeved.

"We in big trouble friends." North said to the others.

"What kind of trouble?" Toothy asked, her fairy wings flapping rapidly as she floated above the ground.

"Man in Moon has told me Mistress in Moon has broken her confines. Long time ago she was locked away there due to being evil and corrupted. She is more powerful than us and has joined sides with Pitch Black. The world is in trouble, not just children but the adults as well."

"Well then, what are we suppose to do about it then mate?" Bunnymund seemed focused on the conversation after finding out the news.

"Man in Moon is bringing help. Two Guardians that work with children and adults coming to help."

As he spoke he noticed the Man in the Moon back, looking more like himself as he shined upon the floor, allowing the ice crystal to slowly rise up and turn into two figures. The Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Jack Frost, and Santa Clause held confused looks upon their features at the figured they had never seen before, let alone overly heard of. They paused though and looked over to the Sandman who looked furious. The little guy stepped forwards, his small foot tapping rapidly as a huge symbol came over the top of his head in the form of a circle with a line through it. They had never seen Sandy get so flustered and to actually sit there and tell the Man in the Moon no was a rarity indeed. After the 'no' from Sandy, rapid symbols shot forth above his head in different symbols from a baby to a horse to love and tenderness, but none could keep up well enough to understand what was going on. With one final stomp of his foot, Sandy turned with a defeated look on his face, a teardrop formed above his head as he put his back to the rest of his friends.

Finally able to look away from Sandy, the other guardians glanced back to the Man in the Moon who whispered words of understanding soon enough. He also let them know that he would be in charge of bringing the two new Guardians to them. For the meantime, all the Guardians knew they needed to devise a plan and see what damage the world had take thus far for so many lights to be flickering upon the globe. While they worked, the Man in the Moon was hard at work searching for his most valuable Guardians. He had always hoped he would never need to involve them, but with Ayama, the Mistress of the Moon, large at hand, he needed their unique talents to help aide the Guardians or all would be lost and the world would once more sink into a darkness so horrific the light would never have a chance to pull out.

~END CHAPTER ONE~

**Author's Note: Well here it is… my first CHAPTER! I have a lot planned for this story and it's going to be VERY intense ^^ I hope you all decide to stay along with me for the ride as darkness sweeps in like an assassin. The story should get to flowing a bit better once I get into the next chapter, which will reveal the two guardians and a bit about Sandy ^_~ STAY TUNED AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Two Silly Girls

****WOW! I just want to thank everyone that has read my story thus far! It's always nice to know I can write something that will be enjoyed by the readers ^_^ ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I cherish every review I get and it inspires me to better each chapter I write so I hope you all stay with the story… ALSO I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Now then I am hoping to get some chapters put out here just in case they go ahead and repair the tear in my hip and I rather not leave you allllll hanging so without further adieu I bring you chapter two!****

Chapter Two: Two Silly Girls

This could not be happening! The Man in the Moon was nearing his wits end on trying to get in contact with his two special agents, as he liked to call them. He had sent out message after message, summoned them and all he got back were notes telling him too busy to come. He knew he should be use to the both of them by now, but they were running over him like a car runs over potholes. He knew he could try to involve Sandy, but after the reaction from his old friend, the Sandman, he felt better to try and do this himself. He found himself thinking back to how they had come to be and heaved a sigh before moving and leaving the moon to go retrieve them himself.

The day was bright and children were in school, learning what knowledge they could, and yet in the corner one small boy had a large smile plastered on his face. He had never been one to enjoy Math, so he normally let him mind wander to a new place filled with mythical animals. He loved his imaginative land where no one ruled and all were friends. The butterflies held humanoid bodies and danced and sang, and unicorns, Pegasus and dragons lived together in peace. He always slipped off to here in Math class, and yet made sure he would look like he was paying attention. It was in this land that he had made a very special friend. She was a beautiful Unicorn with golds woven throughout her entire body and mane and tail. She would talk with him, and always ask how he was doing and he found he always enjoyed her company, since he felt he could be himself, just like every other 8 year old wished to be.

His name was Travis, and he had a rather unpleasant home life. His mother had passed away at a young age which left his father to take up the bottle. He knew his father had taken his wife's death hard, and so felt the need to be wasted all the time, which made him throw things around and yell all the time. Travis had created his special place after, so he could get away from the sad home he held and see a beautiful place filled with friends and wonder, love and where he could be as creative as possible to make him forever smile. He was just now getting to his special rock and already saw his wonderful friend waiting for him, her coat shimmering gently in the light, but was pulled from the daydream by a rule cracking upon his desk. He straightened and looked up to the teacher before he nodded and moved to do a problem on the board. Once he had gotten back to his seat he took time to look out the window, watching the specs of dust and particles floating in the rays of sunshine.

Delilah was more than a bit peeved at the teacher as she floated before the boy as the tiny shimmering particles, caressing him in a protective manner. If she was in her full form, she would no doubt be brightly glowing in pure anger. How dare that teacher nearly hit him with a ruler… and for what? To interrupt his spender or a better world, a better place that was more enjoyable. She had stayed close to Travis ever since he had created the world to get away from the harsh world he lived in. She had found him in the place sobbing and talking to his mother, who had died. It had broken her heart with his words that asked why daddy had to be so mean. She tended to everyone who held an imagination, and to those who daydreamed, but for some reason Travis and a few others held a special place in her heart, and she made sure to guard over them if they needed it. This was the reason she had been ignoring the Man in the Moon.

At the ring of the class bell, Delilah moved back outside the school, since she knew Travis would not need her for the rest of the day. She took the time to rest upon her cloud, leaned back with a soft look upon her face. Delilah was a very beautiful young woman with elfin fey like features. She was about 5 foot 5 and had light blond hair that was short, similar to that of a bob cut. Her hair was silky soft and appeared to be almost like feathers, the tips spiking out in layers upon layers. Her eyes were a captivating golden white in color that could easily take in everything around her. She wore a long, strapless dress that was a bright golden-white in color and woven with sand and dandelion wisps to signal her strength of creating day dreams. As she reclined upon the soft, fluffy white cloud, she let the smile form upon her face as she felt her body relaxing.

As she relaxed atop her cloud, she would feel a strange tug within her stomach before her body would disappear from her cloud, the cloud slowly dispersing into smaller clouds. When her feet landing upon the ground, she knew she must have finally ticked off the Man in the Moon enough to have him physically bring her to his realm. She looked around at the beautifully elegant palace and walked towards the main throne room she knew all too well. As she walked, she kept her ears opened and on full alert just in case anything out of the ordinary came strolling her way. While she moved through the maze like structure of the palace, The Mane in the Moon had one more task to do and so he went forth once more, knowing exactly where the other would be since he had acquired Delilah.

Back upon the Earth, cheers erupted into the air as children and adults milled around a small race track. Within the race track, handmade cars zoomed and zipped merrily around. It seemed that the loudest hoots and hollers came from a figure floating above the race, fist shooting into the air in pure excitement. The figure was a young, slightly tanned female who looked to be around seventeen years of age. She had bright, strong violet eyes that held such a fighting spirit and long red hair that fell in curls around her delicate features. She looked to be about 5 foot 9 with a nicely formed body that held curves in all the right places. She wore a pair of dark brown pants that fit her form nicely with a light green tunic like shirt left untied upon her chest. Around her neck dangled a necklace with a carousel horse prancing about. She went by the name of Valeria, and she made sure to keep the Fighting Spirit alive and strong as ever.

As the race continued, she moved to follow the cars until one crossed the finish line, causing her to summersault within the air in pure joy! She loved these races the best! Not only did the children get so enthusiastic, but the parents even screamed positive words to go faster, do better. The large crowd of people that cheered and kept the spirit alive in the competitions always made her overjoyed and had her heart soaring high within the sky of happiness. She watched with a kind smile as the small girl jumped up and down, her father lifting her and twirling her within the air as they both laughed and he congratulated her on her car winning. This was what she loved the most… seeing how happy people were, even the children who had not won, still laughed and had a wonderful time.

She did not get to enjoy the victory chant for too long, since her body was soon ripped from its place and pulled to a place that made her heave quite the heavy sigh. Great…of all the times the Man in the Moon just HAD to pull her back up here like she was in some kind of trouble! She looked around and beamed brightly though at the figure she noticed walking down the hallway. Crouching low to the ground she launched herself right at Delilah as she tackled her to the floor. Poor Delilah never saw Valeria coming until she was upon the ground, little flowers spinning above her head to the sound of birds chirping.

"DANDY! How is your day going so far? I haven't seen you since this morning!"

"Ah… Valeria, do you mind? I'm seeing flowers from your graceful swan dive." Delilah was very soft spoken.

Hearing Dandy speaking pulled Valeria from her happy antics as she scrambled to get off the other and even bent down to help her back up from the floor, looking sheepish the entire time. She then went about dusting off Dandy's dress while chuckling happily with a giant shrug of her shoulders. She leaned against the other and wrapped her arms around the day dreamer in a tight, loving hug, which was returned from Dandy. They were interrupted by the Man in the Moon who came to approach them, his foot slowly tapping which showed his annoyance. Valeria knew they were in trouble for him to take a form and come before them… let alone bringing them to him home.

"Sister dear, I do feel we are in trouble!"

In trouble was the right words indeed at the firm scowl upon his face as he turned, his back facing them as he walked into his meeting hall, knowing the two would follow after him. Once in the room, he turned to take his high council chair and looked at the both of them silently for a few moments. He noticed how Delilah had moved to stand mostly behind Valeria, allowing her very shy, timid side to come through and knowing Valeria would protect her if the need be… from the scary looking Man in the Moon.

"I have been trying to contact the both of you for over a day! What do you have to say for yourselves? Here the world is in great peril and you ignore my summons! Honestly you two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Heyyy, Moony that's not very nice! Do you know how many children and adults needed me while you kept interrupting? Hundreds! Each one is important and I chose them to come first, and speaking of you loony moon, you interrupted my last race winnings… that little girl had such promise to!" Valeria went off and huffed, looking rather defiantly towards the Man in the Moon.

"Also, you know my sister tends to her own as well… we work very hard you know… so a bit of patience goes a long way!"

The Man in the Moon felt his eyebrow twitching at Valeria's common names she called him, since she had told him once before that 'Man in the Moon' was simply too long to say all the time. He only allowed it because he had a very soft spot for both young ladies before him. They had come to be guardians by sacrificing their lives in a manner the other guardians had not. Yes all the guardians were chose once they passed from the living world, but these two before him were very unique cases. They did not only watch over the children of the world, but the adults, which had a heavy weight on their shoulders. He let Valeria rant and rave, her arms flying through the air as her foot also stomped upon the ground before she finally stopped her talking due to Delilah placing her hand upon her shoulder.

"Now then, I have brought you both here because my fellow Guardians need your help. I know you both know Ayama. She has broken from her prison and has joined with the darkness of the Boogeyman. They have already started their show to let me know they are out for death and destruction. With her power alone, the other Guardians do not stand a chance, so they need your special talents to help push them towards victory. Now then, no buts about it, I will be sending you there post haste to introduce yourselves."

Valeria had opened her mouth in preparation to say something, when she felt her body being sent through the portal. Delilah was holding onto her as their bodies twirled and spun before landing rather ungracefully upon the floor in the Northern lands. As they landed, they were aware of several pairs of eyes upon them in pure curiosity. Valeria let loose a string of words in a very odd language before she jumped up and pumped her fist towards the Moon. Delilah had zipped too fast for the other's to witness as she took up refuge behind the Sandman, her bright eyes all that could be seen through Sandy's hair.

"That's it Moony…. I'm gonna get you for this…. Daft old man…."

She turned around and came face to face with Jack Frost. His pale, creamy white skin radiating the cool towards her body as his white hair fell within his face gently. He looked slightly curious and would feel a finger press against his nose and push him backwards a few feet as Valeria heaved a sigh, her hands resting upon her hips. She took in North, who looked more than a bit confused as his eyebrows were sticking straight up. Next there was the rabbit, Bunnymund, who's head was tilted to the side, ears standing up straight. After the furball, she glanced to the brightly colored Tooth fairy and nodded, finding her to be as beautiful as many proclaimed. Finally her eyes landed upon the small yellow sandman and she squealed in delight and rushed towards him, her arms easily picking him up as he was spun around in a few circles, which revealed Delilah who looked like she wished to become a field of flowers.

"SANDY! Come come, you look more tired than usual…. I know me and Dandy haven't kept you up…. Come come… let's see the smile!"

Sandy blinked a few times before he beamed a smile, a happy face forming above his head at Valeria's words. He was finally put down by the taller female, only to have Delilah grab onto him, peering around him as her chin rested on his shoulder. When the others glanced at her, they all came to a realization that the one hiding behind Sandy looked like him! While they stood dumbfounded before Sandy and the two strange females, North knew it would be up to him to get to the bottom of this. Stepping forward he waved his arms, indicating to the two females as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he felt the best way to approach the situation.

"What's going on Sandy my friend?"

North was not prepared for the attack of symbols above Sandy's head. Sandy's arms moved as he spoke, his hands waving about in different ways as the patterns continued above his head. There was a symbol of a tiny dandelion being held by Sandy, and a large horse with a girl upon it, and happy faces, sad faces, rain clouds, flowers, birds, and dancing? North tried his hardest to keep up and he was left feeling like he knew less than when he had previously asked. His confusion was joined by the others, who looked just as lost as he did. Seeing how lost and uncertain they all looked, Valeria turned and placed her hand atop Sandy's head, making him pause as a question mark shone brightly over his head.

"Perhaps I should explain just a bit. Uh… my name is Valeria and the one hiding behind Sandy is Delilah, though she goes by Dandy… and obviously she is shy, so be nice or else! Sandy is her father… and he adopted me as a daughter… so there we have it. He was just telling you that we are his children, which was why he was so against us being sent here to help… but alas after holding council with the Man in the Moon…. Though I call him Moony, he sent us here so ta da!" She beamed a bright smile.

"Uh… who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Valeria, the keeper of the fighting spirit… to never give up no matter how bleak the situation is. Delilah is the Day Dreamer and the keeper of imagination. She is there for people to always be creative, to never reach any limits. Moony sent us here because we protect both children and adults, and since Ayama has broken free, her Night Terrors can attack both, so we are here to help counter her…. Now I hear you have some awesome hot chocolate North… I would like a large glass."

It was after that, that North erupted into laughter as he had a yeti make Valeria a glass of his finest hot chocolate. After just a sip, she had agreed it had been the best she had even tasted. She let her eyes take in the guardians, watching them interact as they began to speak of what all had happened thus far in the movements with Pitch and Ayama. Her eyes paused upon the rabbit, who was trying to inch closer to Dandy and see just what she was about, but she was sticking close to Sandy. Sandy also noticed Bunnymund getting closer and sent quite the scary look which made all the fur on Bunnymund stand up straight. He then found it in his best interest to go bug Jack Frost and have one of their name calling games. Jack Frost…. He intrigued Valeria very much. He reminded her of someone she once knew such a long time ago. He reminded her of a dear friend she had once had, but he had passed away after becoming very sick. She felt they had quite the force to reckon with and knew Ayama and Pitch would be in for a hard time when it came to eliminating them all. Before too much time passed, they all sat around a table and began to discuss a plan.. how to protect and watch other the children and now the adults, wondering just how far Ayama would go to get what she wanted. It was going to be a very long night indeed!

~END CHAPTER TWO~

**Author's Note: Okay so here is chapter two! So you all got to meet the two new guardians and leaned a bit about them… their pasts will be revealed later on in the story and then it should click and be better understood why they are the guardians they are and why they cherish children and adults. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! Their story of how they came to be with Sandy will also be revealed, but it won't be in the next chappie! Next chappie we turn to the dark side as they find out just how far she'll go. Let me know what you thought ^_^**


	3. Twisting Tides

****YAY! We've made it all the way to chapter three! Hope you all are still with me so far because this chapter I feel will blow you ALL from your computer chairs and send you all around the world to end up right back into your chairs =O Okay maybe not THAT cool, but here's to wishful thinking at least on my part ^^ Hope you grab onto something and go along with the ride for this chappie ^^ ON WITH THE SHOW! ALSO my computer has been autocorrecting the dark mistress in a couple chapters. Her name is AMAYA, just letting you all know lol =D****

Chapter Three: Twisting Tides

Marvelous! Such a clever idea this had turned out to be indeed. After getting to the dark kingdom that belonged to Amaya, Pitch had been taken to a secrete underground cavern where they had begun to discuss ways to make their beasts stronger. They had tried several different things and so far all had failed and caused their beasts to fall apart and need reconstructing. Though, after so many attempts, they had made a win for both of them and it happened in a rather odd manner. While Pitch and Amaya had been working on trying to find a solution, one of his Nightmares had been approached by one of her Night Terrors. They had pause din talking to watch as the Nightmare pranced around the large mighty beast before something began to happen. The two began to merge and form, changing shape and become one large creature to truly fear.

The new creation was large and held a horse-like body with large horns that coiled around much like horns upon a ram, but twice as sharp. A long, dragon tail flicked back and forth, large spikes sticking out several feet from the very tip of the tail, proving to be rather painful it impaled upon them. The beast had two pairs of eyes that glowed a bright blue-white in color and held no pupil at all. Wisps of darkness flowed around the hooves and fluttered like thick black flames dancing. The mane and tail were made up of the same black flames that wavered and moved constantly. Erupting from the shoulders of the creature was a large, massive pair of leather wings, the tips cracked looking as horns protruded from the tips to resemble claws. When the beast let loose a mighty screech of a roar, flames exploded into the air at a very hot temperature causing the flames to range from blue to orange to reds. It was a beautiful, yet terrifying creature to behold. The creature had been called a Night Shadow and stood well over ten feet within the air.

The beast was mighty and perfect in every aspect and Amaya was curious to see it in action and see just what it could do. With her mind made up she smirked and sent a look to Pitch, who understood the silent meaning. They would set this one loose upon the world and see just what it was capable of, and then they could see if it was truly, a more powerful pet than their own alone. Pitch watched as Amaya moved to stand in front of the beast and slowly held out her hand, which the Night Shadow nuzzled at, purring softly at her touch. It pleased her with how loyal their nights were, and knew with the new formation of the beast before her; the Guardians wouldn't know what to do, nor how to stop it, which would throw the battle in their favor.

"Go forth and show us what you can do my beauty…. "

With her words filling the Night Shadow, it let loose a screech before taking to the sky and soaring over Amaya's kingdom and heading towards Earth. It took hardly any time before the Night Shadow landed upon the Earth right in an intersection of a busy city. Its landing caused small tremors to shake the ground slightly, causing people to stop their actions to look around curiously. Once it was fully settled on the pavement, its head tilted, ears standing up as it listened deeply to the sounds of the city life. Slowly it moved towards what appeared to be a subway, crushing a car in its path and creating a terrible car pileup from the crushed car. At the accident, people began to panic and many ran around screaming in pure fear and terror, unsure of just what was happening in their city.

It would not be long before the beast reached the stairs that led down into the subway and all the winding tunnels. Once there, the large head sunk down into the slight darkness, eyes easily able to see the people going about their day, waiting on the train to get in and waiting for departures. With a glow of its eerier eyes, it rammed its head against the oncoming train, horns sinking deeply through the train and ripping it from the tracks to throw it against the far wall, bending the cart in half almost. It was then that the mighty creature roared and allowed fire to burst forth, igniting the train and the wires in the tunnels. The flames caused several small explosions as glass and stone flew in all directions, knocking several people unconscious and killing hundreds more. After the subway mess, the Night Shadow moved, heading out of the city to try and find something else that would be fun to destroy to please its masters.

The guardians had been once more, up in the North holding a meeting and trying to divide the group into two to three groups to go patrol the globe for any signs of danger, but the meeting had been quite short. While they had been discussing everything, Valeria paused and pushed herself up into a standing position before she turned and glanced at the Globe, her hand tightly pressed over her chest. Sitting within the corner, minding her own business, was Dandy, who also felt the pain sing through her body as she looked up to Valeria to watch her sister silently before moving to join her, head tilted as a large question mark floated above her head. North had paused mid sentence when Valeria had pushed herself away like she had been burned and set on fire. Sandy was the only one who seemed to know something was wrong and slowly moved towards his two beautiful daughters.

"Dandy… we need to get to North America…Something is destroying a city and I feel many lives have slipped away." Valeria muttered softly, head tilting as she watched glowing dots on the globe.

As several dots began to flicker and go out, Dandy only nodded her head before she raised her hand lifted and she summoned a massive chariot made from dandelions and soft clouds. Both Valeria and Delilah got into the chariot and were soon gone from view, which left Sandy stomping his foot as a little angry symbol shot forth above him which moved into a long tangent of the two just going off on their own like that and leaving him behind! Bunnymund stood up, making sure his boomerang was secured upon his back before he stood tall, prepared to speak, but was rudely interrupted as Jack held his staff high within the air suddenly.

"Come on! We need to go help them!"

"Right ice boy, I was just about to say the same thing… back off my paws Frosty!" Bunnymund glared.

"Not my fault Mr. Kangaroo was taking too long to speak!"

"ENOUGH! We go help! To the sleigh." North exclaimed loudly.

North had interrupted before Bunnymund and Jack could get to into their arguments they tended to have quite often, much to everyone else's distress. With the danger at hand, the reindeer were harnessed and came pulling North's awesome, massive sleigh. He climbed within, followed by Sandy, who for once looked very worried. After Bunnymund sucked it up and climbed within the very back, setting so he could lean out the side if he needed to. Jack perched upon the side, hand tightly holding onto his staff as he waited. He felt Toothy sitting down next to him at the middle, giving Bunnymund his space. Once they were all seated and ready to go, North gave the command and the reindeer took off to the ramp so they could get high within the air, flying over the snow covered land. It would not be long before they would take the portal to get there all the more quickly. What they saw made them gasp in pure horror.

Before them the city was filled with thick gray smoke that billowed from the underground. Flames danced several buildings and ambulances and police had sirens blarring, sorting through the wreckage and the mounting damage. So far the people had assumed there had been some kind of earth tremor that had caused all the damage, but with the amount, it was starting to look more like a bomb had gone off. People ran around looking for loved ones, many unsure if they had a home to go back to and other just sitting and crying in the arms of others. North was chilled to the bone at the amount of fear and sadness that filtered through the air. He had never seen anything like this and it pained him to be witness to such a catastrophe. As they drew closer to the City they saw roads ripped up and cars completely crushed like pancakes from some great force. Jack found his eyes scanning the city below, looking for Delilah and Valeria, but he could not find them at all.

As they flew in the air, they came towards the outskirts of the city and rode along the road that would lead towards the country and that is where they saw the Night Shadow. Not only did they see the strange looking beast, they notice Delilah flowing upon her cloud, her body shimmering like she wore royal armor. In her hands she wielded large fighting fans that shimmered and slices along the flesh of the beast that was spitting fire at her. Jack found his eyes moving over until he noticed Valeria. She was mounted upon a large dappled palomino draft horse that stood well over eight feet tall. The horse held ribbons and flowers through his mane and tail and a fancy looking saddle that held streamers flowing along it. The horse looked rather majestic as it pranced and stomped around, rearing up as Valeria shot an arrow from her large bow. The arrow looked like a withered rose with thorns covering the surface and hard, sharp petals.

Both the fans and arrow sunk and injured the creature which roared out loudly, glass in nearby cars shattering from the echo of the mighty screech. The long tail whipped around, swiping at Valeria, who was able to dodge and send back three arrows at once. Dandy threw one of her fans right at the Night Shadow's head, ripping one of the sharp horns from the creature. To watch the two fighting, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Their fighting looked like a dance and it showed they were fully comfortable with each other to know where the other would be firing and how to help each other in their attacks. Each slice and cut they made into the beast caused a strange, steaming poisonous blood to flow to the ground, killing the ground and trees it touched. Watching the two fight, the other Guardians understood why the Man in the Moon had sent them…they could fight and attack the creatures like this. They did okay with the Nightmares, but this was a real creature that could inflict reach pain and damage to the humans in the world, so it took the two that were around humans daily, and who obviously knew how to fight and lure away from the city and the people.

While Delilah and Valeria continued to fight the beast, North parked his sleigh and hopped out, rushing to the cars and checking for any still alive. While he did that Jack Frost moved in, creating an ice barrier around the beast and the guardians to keep it contained. Bunnymund called forth his giant stone eggs to help move the debris in the roads so that any traffic could continue on its way to safety. Sandy kept his eyes glued to his daughter and adopted daughter, making sure they were safe and unharmed. He was worried and called forth his sand whips to help hold and lock the creature from moving. Toothy went off to help North check the few cars scattered around the side of the road. With the beast contained, Valeria called over to Delilah.

"Hey Dandy! Let's do that one maneuver were have been practicing!"

Once getting the nod from Dandy, she moved, her horse galloping at a fast, swift pace towards Dandy, who moved to stand upon the rump of the horse, her balance perfect as she locked both her fans together and began to swing them in a large circle. As Dandy's fans spun, Valeria pulled out a large arrow that lightly pulsated and glowed a soft green in color. She urged her horse onwards until they were close enough and she fired the arrow which sank into the throat of the beast. Her arrow was soon joined by the two spinning fans which cut deep into the flesh and severed the head from the Night Shadow. With the Night Shadow losing its head, his body slowly turned into ash and sand and fluttered away in the breeze, leaving behind the deadened earth where it was standing.

Valeria pulled her horse to a halt, turning to high-five Dandy who sat behind her and rested her chin upon Valeria's shoulder. Unfortunately with all the damage, the people would have to fix it, but at least the dangerous threat had been eliminated for the moment. The horse turned, trotting over to the reindeer and standing tall and proud over them, which just made the reindeer snort. Valeria jumped from her horse and moved to allow Dandy to land upon the ground once more. Dandy moved over to where the deadened earth was and crouched, her hand placed flat upon the ground as new grass began to seep from the ground and burst into life to replace what had been destroyed. Behind her, Bunnymund could not help was watch in pure awe as she brought the grass back to life, and cleaned the entire land around them from the effects of the Night Shadow. His ears stood up straight, twitching slightly as he slowly approached her to look down to the ground.

"Amazing battle skills Delilah…Glad to have ya as part of the team."

Delilah just nodded her head, a small smile forming upon her features as she turned from the rabbit and moved to her father, Sandy, who was once more sending the evil look right at Bunnymund, his foot tapping faster than a mile a minute. Bunnymund felt like part of his sound had gone to hide with the unpainted Easter eggs as his fur stood up slowly and he turned away from Sandy and Delilah. After the guardians had done all they could, North headed back to his workshop and Toothy went to get ready for her nightly routine of collecting teeth. Bunnymund even went his own way as he sighed, trying to think of a way to not be glared at to death by Sandy. Delilah wanted to go check on Travis after all had happened so close to where the boy lived and she was gone with a hug to Valeria and a waving hand to Sandy, who left to try and send the best dreams possible to the children. Valeria was left with just Jack, who did not seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere.

She moved over to pat her horse, a gentle kiss being placed on the silky soft muzzle before she turned to glance to the frosty one. She silently lifted an eyebrow towards him, which made his turn a light shade of pink and clear his throat, a hand moving to rub at the back of his neck a few times in an apparent nervous gesture. Finally he moved, taking a few steps towards her and a large, goody grin plastered upon his face. The close he got, the more awkward he felt. He had never gotten a chance to know many people, and there was something about Valeria that made his heart beat like once did when he was alive.

"Would you mind going on a walk with me Valeria?" Jack was nervous as he rambled out his question.

"Sure, I'd love to. It gives us the perfect chance to get to know one another a bit more... anywhere in particular you wish to go?"

"Uh… what about where you use to live?"

A brief flash of pain filtered through her eyes, but she finally smiled and nodded, moving to climb within the saddle of her horse as she glanced to Jack with a mischievous smirk. Noticing the look, Jack swallowed several times before he approached the horse cautiously, wondering how the horse felt about new comers around his mistress. Before Jack could think too long on it, he felt himself hoisted up and onto the back of the saddle behind Valeria. He had not ridden a horse since before he became Jack Frost, and he had to admit it was a bit thrilling to say the least. Without much warning, Valeria clicked at her trusty stallion who took off, running until the body vanished like that of a simply shadow. When they came out of her vortex, Jack noticed all the rolling hills of green and stoned walls. He looked around and took in the flocks of sheep free roaming around and being watched by dogs. He had not yet seen a place like this in such detail. He could easily make up a small town way off in the distance, and houses scattered far and wide. To the side of them waves crashed against the cliffs, sending foam and mist into the air.

"Welcome to where I am from…Scotland." Valeria boasted happily.

"It's very breathtaking…."He replied.

He then let out a tiny yelp as the horse, named Bellfrie, took off at a fast pace, sailing over the walls and galloping along the winding hills as they passed several stones standing erected in odd patterns and shapes. They rode for what felt like hours, but Jack found himself enjoying every moment of it, his eyes taking in everything around and how different it was from his own hometown. He was fully enjoying himself as he found himself looking towards her every once in a while when he could, since he was sitting behind her. Finally the horse slowed down until walking up a large hill towards a cliff where a large stone marker rested. The marker was well worn, showing its old age and upon the stone a long list of names were written, though faded in time. Valeria moved and gently rested her hand upon the stone before turning to look out over the sea and waves ebbing and flowing roughly.

"Valeria, could you tell me about before you… died?"

"Sure…" Valeria answered after a long pause. "I was born here in Scotland to a wonderful family. I had two older brothers who picked on me all the time, and even though we didn't have much, we always made do and were thankful for what we had. Well as I grew up, a war started. I no longer remember the name of the war, but I remember how hard it was. Many people I knew lost family members. I went away to learn how to be a medic and so when the war needed medics and nurses, I went to help out when I could. In the war, I watched many fine soldiers fall, and no matter how hopeless it looked, they never gave up, never surrendered and it was such a beautiful sight to watch. The war lasted several years, and as men came into my ward, I would heal them and giving them the courage to keep fighting strong, to not give up no matter what happened. Some came in badly injured and knew they had hardly any time left, but I would give them the positive reinforcement that they had done their best and had made a difference in the fighting, and it let them die peacefully. Finally though, I tasted the battle for myself. The ward became overrun and the battle was at our front door. I took several gun shots, but even with them I still stood back up. The men fighting alongside me by this time were stunned, yet it motivated them to keep firing, keep going no matter what happened. We were able to push them back, the enemy faltering and issuing a retreat. As the enemy was retreating I took one last shot that ended all the pain running through my body. The shot went into the back of my head and dropped her where I stood to the floor, my blood pooling around me as my body soon went cold afterwards. It was then that Moony came to me and spoke with me, since he had watched the entire war and noticed how strong a spirit I had and how my determination to keep going always shone through. Well I was brought back and took after the children's rhyme for the Bell Horses. I enjoy watching racing and encouraging them to keep fighting, not giving up even if they are in last place. It was then that Dandy found me and we formed a strong bond. After that she took me home with her and Sandy adopted me as one of his own."

She looked up and gave a soft smile to Jack, who looked saddened by her tale. She had seen such gruesome things, and yet still was a stronger person for it and Jack had to admit it was very admiring. He smiled to her though, showing her he felt she was amazing for what she had done in life and even now afterwards. He was about to speak, to talk with her some more, but the Cliffside rumbled as the earth cracked where Valeria was standing. The constant waves had weakened the soil as it gave way under her feet, her arms flailing as she tried to catch her balance. Jack, seeing her falling over the cliff rushed and wrapped his arms around her as he twisted his body to toss her back to solid ground. As he had tossed her, their feet had become tangled and he felt his body hit the grass and her body. His forehead loudly cracked against Valeria's as the force of the fall as his lips pressing against her own soft lips. Jack felt like he had stars floating around his head as his head throbbed and slowly he realized his lips were pressed against Valeria's. He scrambled, flying back and floating within the air as he held large, startled eyes, his hand fluttering around as he rambled out every kind of sorry he could think of. Valeria slowly sat up, her face unreadable as she looked at Jack Frost for a few moments before slowly pushing herself up into a standing position.

"Thanks for saving me… though I could have done without the headache…. Well shall we?" she clearly avoided the accidental kiss.

"S…sure… sorry again!"

The two would leave the rolling lush hills and head back so Jack could go about creating fun for the children, since a good, long snow day was in order. Valeria had a large horse race that was coming up that she was not wish to miss, and her mind needed to sort things out as well before it exploded. While Jack and Valeria went their separate ways leaving the city behind, Delilah remained. She had left, searching out Travis and only calming down as she had come to his run down home. She floated into the house in her more ghost like appearance to not be seen. There, sleeping upon the ratty, torn up could was Travis, covered with a blanket and holding a stuffed lion. A relieved s mile covered her face as she was pleased to know he was safe and sound from the dangers that had gone on earlier this day. As she kept watch over Travis, she was unaware of the large rabbit ears in the window behind her. The ears were attached to Bunnymund as he slowly peeked into the window several times before ducking back down to keep himself hidden and out of sight. He knew it was a bit strange of him to follow someone, but he wanted to make sure that if anything happened he was here to offer his help to Delilah. For some reason, Bunnymund felt like Delilah was a pure flower and he was intrigued by her stunning beauty and her large, kind, loving heart and soul. He wanted to get to know her more… he had already decorate so many glass eggs to offer as a gift, but none seemed like the perfect gift for such a radiant dandelion. As he continued the spy on her, he sighed gently and set about painting yet another egg silently.

On the moon, Amaya was beyond furious. Everything had been going according to plan, and she had been very pleased to see their Night Shadows could do real damage to the world. She had been prepared to do a dance and song of joy when those guardians had to cause trouble and stick their noses into her business. Pitch could tell from Amaya's reaction that she knew the two who had slaughtered their Night shadow, but he had never seen them before. He was very shocked though with their battling abilities and just why they were there, but he knew the Man in the Moon had brought them since the other guardians had shown up and helped in any way they could. There was a kink in their plan that would need some minor adjusting. They needed to create more Night Shadows and send them out, and with many causing chaos at once, would force the guardians to separate which would increase the chances of killing off a few and changing the tides of this upcoming war.

~END CHAPTER THREE~

**Author's Note: WOOOOOW this is a looong chappie and was packed with action and terror and gosh soooo much stuff! I hope you all enjoyed it and be on the lookout for the next chapter sooooon where we see a bit of Bunnymund being a complete goofball! Hope it's entertaining enough for you all and for anyone curious about Bell Horses, it's a real rhyme ^_^ well anyways take care and thank you for all who read!**


	4. Little Bunny Foo Foo and Frozen Toes

****YAAAAAAAAAY! Hope you all enjoyed the epicness of the last chapter! HERE COMES CHAPTER FOUR WOOHOO! Hope you alllll are excited! I have some fun, romantical stuff happening so hold on tight for the awesome ride! I want to take time and send a DEEP THANK YOU to all who have reviewed the story this far, it means a lot. Any who on with the story****

Chapter Four: Little Bunny Foo Foo and Frozen Toes

The rising of a new day had all the guardians dragging their feet. With the massive destruction that had taken place, left behind a long night for them all, and to start the day so early, was proving to be more than a bit of a challenge. North was most certainly, not his usual jolly self. He had been sleeping peacefully, when his door had practically been thrown from its hinges by his Yeti. They came in, arms fanning around as they held many mugs for hot chocolate. From what he could make out from his two favorite Yeti, he apparently had all the guardians there, and Valeria was demanding hot coco for everyone. North felt like he needed to start hiding and stashing his hot chocolate somewhere safe, where the bloodhound Valeria could not find it!

With a groan, North was out of his comfortable bed and shuffling into his robes and clothes, feet dragging all the way. It felt like an eternity, but he would soon move into the grand foyer, looking at the other guardians who looked about how he felt. They looked run over by a large transit truck, the wheels swerving to cause more damage. He did not dare chuckle, since he knew he had to look just the same. The only guardians that looked perfectly fine were Delilah and Valeria. They were both smiling and talking amongst themselves, hands flying rapidly as Valeria told Delilah something, which had Delilah throwing a laughing face above her head sharing her merriment with her sister. North was baffled at how… chipper the two ladies seemed to be. They looked like they had slept for days with how lovely they both looked… which was just simply not fair!

Finally, North diverted his gaze back to the other guardians all leaning around the large center table. Bunnymund even had his head buried in his arms, a soft snore rising from his dozing body. North found himself sliding within a chair before his body jerked suddenly at the pair of hands that slammed upon the table. It alerted everyone, and caused various jerks to circulate from them being startled. Valeria was standing over the others, a bright, cheerful look swirling within her eyes as she beamed a large smile. From her standing position, she could see how tired and worn the others looked, but knew that now was no time to rest, since the most rest would delay anything getting accomplished. They needed to work hard to try and make sure the World would be safe in case of another attack from the Night Shadows.

"Alright, I know you are all tired from everything yesterday, but we must keep pushing onwards if the people of the world are going to have a chance. We need to create something to fight the Night Shadows…..Delilah and I have our help, but you all need to craft something to help assist you in case you are on your own and come face to face with one. I also suggest having two teams go out and check to make sure everything is quiet and calm…. The ones left here can start working on an idea for a fighting aide. Anyone have any questions?"

"I'LL GO WITH DELILAH!"

The sudden outburst shocked everyone within the room as all eyes turned to pin Bunnymund with such a stare. The staring began to slowly cause him to fidget where he stood, arm having been pumping into the air as he had called out like he had. Bunnymund was a dark red beneath his fur, and his ears lowered quickly from their normal upright position, showing his embarrassment. He finally cleared his throat and sat back fully on the chair, his hands suddenly finding the table and his boomerang to be very intriguing. He was still mentally slapping himself even as a gentle hand landed upon his shoulder. The hand was attached to Delilah, who smiled kindly and nodded her head, letting him know she would fine going with him… after all, he might need her help.

Bunnymund felt like his soul was preparing for takeoff at the simple touch upon his shoulder. His fur ruffled up as his ears suddenly stood straight up as his eyes traveled up the hand and along the arm. Onwards his eyes traveled until he paused on the very kind face of Delilah. He felt like his heart had fallen between his toes as he stared, mouth slightly falling open in his shock at the nod she gave him. He was absolutely stoked! She wanted to go with HIM! Him of all the guardians! If Bunnymund could let out a squeal of joy he would have, but he knew better and held himself back as he simply nodded his head, ears twitching gently as he glanced away from her to clear his throat.

"That settles it then… I'll go with Delilah."

"And I'll go with Valeria!" Jack spoke with a shrug.

"Fine by me I suppose."

When Valeria had agreed to go with Jack, he felt like doing a happy dance on ice, but he made sure to not let it show. He had been wishing to spend more time with her ever since their last moment together. He had been greatly affected by the simple kiss, even though it had been accidental. It kept swirling within his mind and he could not get it out, not even when he gave the children a snow day! Jack felt like she was a very enchanting woman, and she fought without any fears and so nobly. He had also noticed how loyal she was to Delilah, even though they were not true sisters, their bond to Jack was by far greater. He tilted his head as he stayed still, perched upon a rail off in the corner of the large meeting room. As he surveyed the room he felt an eyebrow quirking slowly as he landed upon Sandy. Sandy looked like he could shoot Nightmares from his ears which were steaming rapidly.

Sandy was most definitely NOT a happy camper. He could not believe how the rabbit was behaving around HIS LITTLE DANDELION! He felt like sending the fluffy rabbit bad dreams for the rest of his immortal life. His usual bright, cheerful features were changed to a firm angry scowl. If one looked close enough they would notice that Sandy's hair was a bit more spiked out at the tips, making them seem rather sharp and pointy. His mood only darkened as he watched that cottontail move and begin to leave with Delilah. He moved, preparing to march right after them, but North pulled him back with mutterings of getting to work and no time to play. He had huffed, the anger sign clearly visible above his head showing his irritation. He had turned to start on work, sending Jack quite the fearsome glare as well for taking his Valeria away. He knew Valeria could stomp him into place, so he was more lenient to her dancing with frozen twinkle toes, but his preciously sweet and innocent Dandelion was in DANGER from a furry, little bunny foo foo!

Being left alone with North and Toothy, Sandy heaved a great mighty sigh before getting to work on their discussions. They talked and worked on various things that could help fight against the army of Nightmares and Night Terrors, hoping that by ridding them, they would cut down the amount of Night Shadows. After going through many mugs of hot chocolate, North stood up and jumped around the table, doing his Russian dance in pure joy as his hands pumped within the air in pure excitement. He had gotten such a grand idea and knew it would allow them to fight the beasts of darkness while staying true to them. He was so happy and pleased with his brain on thinking of such a solution!

"Why don't we make our own fighters! Something that yells tis us! I want train with caboose!" North said happily.

"Oh sounds like a wonderful plan North! I'll create something birdlike to better fit me…. And I am sure Sandy will have something awesome to add to the pile. When the others get back we must share with them, but until then… LET US GET TO WORK!" Toothy loved the idea, and already was thinking on a creature.

While they worked up in the northern lands, Bunnymund and Delilah were heading over towards the East, surveying the lands and cities they passed and came to. Jack and Valeria had taken up patrolling the West, making sure everything was as it should be. Once they finished, they knew to meet up with each other in the South to search around together and then would head back up North to see if anything had been chosen to help aide them when the large fight broke out. All though was quiet upon the earth. No darkness lurked within the corners and cracks, suffocating like it usually did. It was as though the darkness was taking a nap, off doing better things for the moment, when in fact Pitch and Amaya were delving deeper into making the Night Shadows more terrifying.

Far to the East, Bunnymund and Delilah reached the outskirts of Europe. They had moved over the large waters and found themselves touching down within a city. The city was not a large one, and seemed to have a small population. In the middle of the city stood a large plaque in bronze, golden letters carved within the plate. The plaque was placed in loving memory to honor the people who had fallen back in World War I. Many casualties had died from that war, and this city had taken a far greater hit then most. Listed within the names on the plaque was the name of the resident orphanage that had been attacked by the opposing side, having been burned to the ground with nothing left but ash and stone. Luckily back when the war happened, the children had been saved, but just barely and the plaque was there to let everyone know they would never forget the World War.

Once both landed within the city, Bunnymund noticed how Delilah's demeanor changed and she was more quiet than usual, which was saying something since he had never heard her speak. He could easily tell that something was troubling the young beautiful woman, but he had no idea just what it was. He found himself looking around the nearly abandoned streets, his eyes careful to observe every nook and cranny. He could not find anything that would be causing her distress, so he continued to walk behind her slowly, not realizing when she had stopped at the plaque. With her sudden lack of motion, he bumped right into her back and quickly apologized as his ears lowered and he hid his smile at their closeness. He paused though as he watched her, noticing how her color was slowly fading and becoming as white as a sheet it seemed.

"Delilah?"

She never seemed to acknowledge that Bunnymund had even spoken to her as her eyes slowly became unfocused, her mind seeming to drift away to a past she would not soon forget.

_~Flashback~_

_The loud crack of a gun going off filled the deafening silence as smoke rose from a shiny black pistol. With the sound of the bullet being fired a loud scream filled the air of pure pain. The pain was followed by ten more rounds of bullets filling the air before a pool of blood would lie upon the wooden floors of the building, a body limp and lifeless._

_~End Flashback~_

Suddenly Delilah jerked back to herself, tears rimming her eyes as she turned and took off as fast as she could go. She needed to run, to hide and get away. While she ran, she seemed to be like ashes, parts billowing off behind her to flutter to the ground. She was blind with panic, and her fears were peaked as the tears slowly began to spill from her eyes and roll down her pale face to land upon the ground. Where her tears fell, withered dandelions grew from the ground, weeping along with their creator as her feet carried her to the woods, which she soon disappeared within to curl up, her body looking so different now from her amount of anguish and pain.

Bunnymund had been completely shocked when Delilah had jumped and then bolted off into the falling darkness. His ears stood straight within the air as he pulled out his boomerang and took off in the direction she disappeared off to. He ran as fast as he could and yet he could not see her. He found himself stopping outside the forest, trying to listen as he glanced down and plucked one of the withered dandelions from the ground before he held it close and took off into the woods, following the trail of weeping dandelions as he went. He moved deep into the forest, the tall, thick trees surrounding him as he heard faint sobbing from somewhere close…extremely close. He was about to take another step when his head tilted to the side, his eyes focused on something upon the ground. There upon the ground was a tiny, miniature version of Delilah. She was a solid white in color; her skin looking like it was flaking from her body and falling to the ground like wisps of dandelion petals. She sobbed where she was curled up, her body only around six inches at the moment. Bunnymund bent over and being as gentle as he could, he scooped her up within his hands, holding her close to him to offer her support.

As he held Delilah, his mind was a circle of questions. He had no idea what to do nor why she was like this. He knew she was upset, but he had no idea from what and it was making him worry for her safety. With his thoughts jumping all over the place, he took off, tapping his foot a couple times before leaping into his rabbit hole. He needed to get to Valleria; since he did not even dare to return Delilah to Sandy with her condition like this…he knew if he did, he would not be making it out of the room in one piece. As he traveled underground in his tunnels he made sure to hold her tightly against him, whispering softly to her as he darted, searching for Frost and Valleria.

"It'll be okay Dandy… I'll protect you."

Bunnymund would come upon Jack and Valleria as he popped from the ground, nearly giving Valleria heart failure. She had been sitting upon a rock, a thoughtful expression upon her features as her brows were knitted slowly together. She had been so concentrated that when the ground opened up and a large rabbit jumped from the darkness, she had not known what to think and fell over backwards on her rock seat. Once she regained her sensibility she sent a murderous glare over the boulder at Bunnymund, her expression soon changing as she noticed Delilah curled within the furred hands. She moved to him, scooping Delilah from his hands as she lifted her gently, eyes peering at her tiny sister sadly. She leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss to Delilah's head, speaking in a soft, gentle language to help soothe and calm her sister. While she turned away from the two she moved over to her large horse and gently placed Delilah on the horse's back. She knew Delilah needed some time to herself to sort it out, but she had told her she was with people who loved her and she would never suffer again. With a talk to her trusty steed to carry Delilah home, she let the horse go, her eyes watching intently until the horse was out of view.

Jack found himself watching the entire event curiously. He did not know what had happened, and he was not getting anything out of Bunnymund, so he felt he would wait and see what Valleria would say. Had they gotten attacked? What had caused the silent flower to seem so… beaten and drug through the mud. Finally, Valleria turned and made her way back to where Bunnymund and Jack stood, eagerly awaiting some kind of updated news on Delilah. Valleria sighed gently as she took a seat back on her rock she had been on moments before and looked up at Bunnymund.

"I take it you were in Europe?"

"Yea, we had just really got there and she spooked in the town square and took off. She was like that when I found her. W..What happened to her?"

"She has slipped into a distant memory… of her time before she became reborn to protect humans. It is not my place to tell you her whole story, but I will tell you a bit. You see, she use to be in charge of an orphanage way back before World War I even started and during the war, she saved all the children by sacrificing her very life as she was gunned down and left in cold blood. Later on the orphanage was burned to the ground, her body; lifeless at the time was burned until only ash remained. It was a very traumatizing time for her, and yet she showed her love and courage, so the Man in the Moon revived her and after that she found Sandy."

Valleria finally finished speaking as she looked away from Bunnymund and Jack to glance off to the side, a look of revenge on her features. She had longed to go back to that time and murder the bastards that had shot her down like she were some animal, but she knew it would not accomplish anything. Finally she glanced back to the two and could see how saddened they looked. Bunnymund looked about ready to lay a couple dozen eggs and Jack looked down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed as she felt sorry that Delilah had gone through something so horrendous. He was beginning to see why they were the top of the line. Both had gone through such trials that lead to their deaths, that it made them very strong guardians to fight and never give up. Jack found both women to be very amazing in their line of work and felt like he knew Delilah a bit better. He could tell that seeing Delilah in such a manner, had greatly upset Valleria for the moment, and felt it best to get her mind off of everything.

"I'm going to head back up north and see what the others are up to; I'll catch you two later and keep me posted on Delilah…please." Bunnymund muttered before he was gone very much like how he came.

Once Bunnymund had gone, Jack inched closer to Valleria, his heart suddenly pounding within his chest rapidly. As he got close enough, he slowly wrapped his arms around her slender body to pull her against his chest in a tight, comforting hug. He had been slightly shocked when he felt the hug returned, Valleria's face burrowing against his chest. He felt her shoulders gently shaking and knew she was shedding tears for her beloved sister. Jack just let her, rocking her gently from side to side as his hand gently rubbed over her back in a soothing manner, letting her know he was here and it would be alright. It felt like an eternity of him holding her, but soon he felt her shift a bit within his arms. He soon felt soft; gently breathe upon his neck before he let his eyes fall upon her face, her eyes watching him curiously. She pulled back slightly from him, her body still within his arms as she offered a small sheepish smile. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her lips very lightly against Jack's own in a soft kiss. Valleria would pull back from the feather light kiss after a few moments before she sat up a bit more.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered.

"Anything for you Valleria. I'm always here if you ever need me." Jack replied gently with a small smile of his own.

It would not be long before Jack stood and gently took Valleria's hand. They would lift into the air, Jack carrying her into the air as the clouds brushed against them in his flight. She looked in awe at the surroundings around them as she was carried like a snow flake in the wind. Jack flew with her for hours, taking her mind off of her saddened heart before he would carry her to the northern lands, where they would make their way to see North and catch up and report their own findings. Jack slowly moved, lowering Valleria to the porch before joining her as he held open the door for her to enter. Once they were both inside, they moved to meet up with North who explained what they had come up with. Valleria already knew just what she would use and felt giddy and excited to create it, though in the back of her mind, she was still worried for her dear Delilah. She would go to check up on her once she gave her report, and hopefully by the next morning lights, Delilah would be back to herself for the most part, so she would not be as vulnerable.

~END CHAPTER FOUR~

**Author's Note: SOOOO SORRY this has taken sooo long to get out. I have a lot going on and the whole shingles and everything going on at once it's amazing I am still coherent enough to write! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed the small tid bit of information about Delilah. Stay tuned since I plan to post the next chapter in a couple days time ^^ THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	5. Blossoms of Affection

****HOORAY! Here I am, ready for another chapter update ^_^ Hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far. I figured to take a look on the dark side for this chapter and look into how feelings can blossom allll over, also you will get to see our lovely guardians as well ^_^ This chapter will not have much fighting in it, since it's an establish to romance and such type of chapter ^^ WELL HAPPY READIN! Let me know what you all think…. Also for anyone curious, once I finish up my Gundam Wing story I will be starting a Brave story that is quite unique =) So if you like the movie, be on the lookout ^_^ Now on with the show!****

Chapter Five: Blossoms of Affection

Pitch was beginning to think something was seriously wrong with him. The more time he spent around Amaya, the more he felt like a toothfairy agent was fluttering around in his stomach. Her smooth, creamy complexion and her long silken hair pulled the strings within his chest and left him in a cloud of dizziness. He found himself currently pacing around the room he had been given. As he paced, his long slender fingers slowly ran through his spiked hair as though he were deep in thought. His tall, lanky body seemed out of sorts as he heard Amaya's voice from below. He easily picked up her words of wisdom to a few of the people who lived within the town that surrounded the castle. Feeling his curiosity building, Pitch scurried over to peek out the window and look down below. Once his eyes landed upon the beautiful dark woman, his heart flipped a few times within his chest.

He found her to be one of the most stunning creatures he had ever be held. She was strong, wise, intelligent, and scary when it called for it, but yet compassionate about her cause. He had never seen a picture of absolute perfection before in his life, but he knew she was up at the top to being the closest. Turning from the window he rubbed his hand over his chest absentmindedly before stepping from his room and entering the hallway. With long, steady strides, he found his feet moving him out to the courtyard where Amaya was, her hand stroking the muzzle of her Night Terror. As he approached, his bright, vivid eyes flickered along her frame, taking in her beautiful robes all the way to how her hair fluttered in the breeze teasingly. He felt like he could be defeated and die a truly happy man for laying his eyes on such beauty. When his eyes took in Amaya, he knew that she saw him, noticed him, and for now it was well worth it and so much more. His feelings for her was slowly twisting and changing. As his feelings changed, so did his motivation towards the entire situation. He wanted to win and defeat the guardians so he could please Amaya and see her truly satisfied and content.

Amaya paused in her loving pets to her mighty Night Terror as she felt a presence she was coming to greatly appreciate. As her eyes lifted up, she noticed Pitch slowly coming outside and moving towards her. The sight of him caused her chest to tighten as she struggled to keep the s mile from fluttering to her face. She took in his dark hair that defied gravity by sticking up all over, and down along his pale face with such bold, expressive eyes. She paused as she watched him, before letting her eyes move down the expanse of his slender, tall body. She had begun to realize with each day spent together, that she was beginning to truly like Pitch, the Boogeyman. Lately, she had noticed how their closeness made her desire things she had not felt in centuries since before she was sealed away. She wanted Pitch to slam her against something and show her just what he felt, and the thought gave her chills just to think about. She knew that soon, she would make a move and see where it went, but she felt he was beginning to feel similar with how often she felt him staring at her like she was the best nightmare he had ever seen. As Pitch came closer to stand before her, she was unable to help herself as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to press her full lips fully against his.

At the dominance asserted by Amaya, Pitch was quite stunned at the pair of silken lips that pressed tightly against his own. Soon enough he found himself returning the kiss, his hands moving to grab her wrists that held firm to his shirt. Removing her hands he spun their bodies until her back was pressed hard against the Night Terror she had been standing with. Pitch used his taller frame to hold her there, one of his legs pressing between her slightly parted thighs as he deepened the kiss. His teeth gently nipped her lower lip as he tugged lightly before sliding his tongue full within her mouth, dancing along her own. As the kiss continued, a low growl rolled from Pitch as he finally pulled from the kiss, his eyes swirling with such heated passion for Amaya. As she took in his features and the look in his eyes, she smirked and leaned up for another, shorter kiss. After their kissing session, they broke to go back over plans, both understanding their shared feelings without needing to say any words. Both were ravenous to see where it led and what twists and turns could come from such.

On that same day, Bunnymund found himself pacing back and forth. He had not slept a single wink since Delilah had her meltdown. He was truly worried over the beautiful young woman and hoped she would get better so he could see her radiant hair and bright, kind eyes. Even though it had been several days, the knots in his stomach had only increased the longer he went without seeing her. He had heard news from Valleria that Delilah was doing much better and had asked Bunnymund over as a meaning to thank him for taking care of the situation. He had gotten here, to the dwelling to face a not so pleased Sandy, tapping his foot rapidly as though ready to punt the rabbit back to Australia where he had come from. Before Sandy could enjoy his delightful football play, Valleria had come and escorted Bunnymund to a private seating room where Delilah was already at. His ears slowly perked up at he took in her gracefully delicate looks, and noticed she was back to herself, though was in need of some sleep.

Valleria made sure to slink from the room to give the two some privacy as she went to tend to her mighty steed. Once alone, Bunnymund felt like he was going to quite literally hit the floor from his nerves. With a large gulp and one ear flattening while the other stood up straight, he approached Delilah and offered a kind bow to her. With his bow came a soft, kind smile from Dandy as she tilted her head, noticing he was holding something so she could not see. As she sat there, a curious question mark flowed above her head which made Bunnymund almost coo at how simply adorable she looked. With a clearing cough for his throat, he held out his hand and gently showed Delilah just what he was holding as he gave his best smile to her.

"D... Dandy, I made this for you.. I hope you can accept it…"

As Bunnymund stretched out his hand, palm side up, Delilah would finally get to see just what he had been hiding. Nestled within his hand was a beautiful egg, made entirely of crystal glass. The egg was a little bit larger than Bunnymund's traditional Easter Eggs. The egg was carved with breathtaking designs of dandelions and small children wrapped within a pair of protective wings. The egg glittered and caught every ray of light that was around, giving it an almost white glow. Delilah had never seen something this beautiful before, and she knew he had made it by hand himself. Seeing the gleaming gift, she could not help the soft, angelic smile that slowly began to lighten up her sweet features. Bunnymund watched the smile and let his ears lower slightly in his happiness at seeing such a smile. He glanced over to the side, trying to get his heart rate back down.

"Thank you."

It was very softly spoken and barely above a whisper. The sound of the voice however had Bunnymund jerking his head around, his ears standing straight up towards the clouds. His mouth slightly fell open as his face showed one of pure shock. He had no idea Delilah could even speak, but the voice he had heard soothed his inner bunny and made him feel all funny inside. His shock was evident, and Delilah could tell she had quite possibly blown his mind to a million pieces. She only ever spoke to Sandy and Valleria in private, but she felt that after all he had done, as well as giving her such a pure thoughtful gift, that he deserved more than just a smile. She stood, her eyes taking in how his ears flickered about as though not fully believing he had heard what he had. Bunnymund knew he had really heard Delilah's voice, and so bowed his head with a smile as he soon waved his hand about in the air.

"You're welcome Dandy, ya deserve it!"

While Bunnymund was speaking, he nearly fell to the floor by the actions of the lovely Delilah. She had stepped forwards gently and leaned up to press a very tender soft kiss to his cheek before stepping back, her eyes taking in the crystal egg she now held. All the fur along Bunnymund's body frizzed and fluffed up all out of place from the simple feel of her lips against his cheek. His mind was nothing but a puddle of goo after what had happened and he felt like he could beat North's reindeer in a flying race. His heart was pumping rapidly within his chest sending his blood rushing throughout his entire body in a happy fit of joy. His feet longed to dance and make him hop about the place, but he refrained and held himself in firm check, watching as Delilah stepped back, smiling gently.

Bunnymund had finally came down from his giant cloud in the sky and was anxious to speak to Delilah, tell her that he cared for her very much, but his chances were dashed. Right when he had opened his mouth, Sandy chose that moment to come let his presence be known. Sandy had been coming to give his lovely Dandelion a big smooch on the forehead to let her know to be safe when she went back out, but his feet froze in spot. He had just witnessed his little darling doodle bug kissing that furry rat's cheek! Sandy felt the anger ripple through him as he blew sand out of his nose heatedly, his eyes landing upon the now frozen in place Bunnymund. His hair spiked out more as he gently pointed a single finger at Bunnymund and brought it back to punch his fist about three times. He had seen the Yetis do it often when Jack was around and figured he would try the art of intimidation. Sandy hid his smirk at how Bunnymund flinched slightly from his actions, his sand practically leaping for joy at the sight. He was in the process of glaring the eggs right out of Bunnymund when Delilah turned around and gave him a smile. Sandy's heart stopped as his glare was instantly a huge grin, his face seeming perfectly innocent when she looked upon him.

Delilah had no idea of the disapproving stare her father had been giving, since to her he looked overjoyed with the moon over his eyes so to speak. Giving a smile, she was by her father's side within a matter of seconds showing him the beautiful crystal egg. All Bunnymund saw were symbols flying like crazy above her head and the last being a large heart that grew and shrunk like it was pulsating. Bunnymund tried very hard to keep up with the various shapes above Delilah, but he found himself lost as usual when it came to reading sandography. He knew it was not a real word, but it fit best when it came to describing how the sandy Sandy spoke. All he could gather from watching is that she love the egg he had crafted and made for her, and that was all that mattered. He finally pulled himself back to the present, making sure to rid the love-struck grin from his features, and noticed a large question mark over Sandy's head. After that, Delilah spoke with Sandy, who had asked where Valleria had gotten off to all of a sudden. Delilah informed him that she had gone off to find Jack in his hometown to ask him something. Sandy just heaved a sigh, a depressed little ball of sand slowly fluttering away with the wind. Both his little girls he loved and cared for were growing up.

A sneeze fell from Valleria's mouth as she rode swiftly upon the land on her trusty horse. She had the sudden feeling that someone was talking about her and beamed a smile seeming to know if was dear ol' Sandy and Dandy. She paused in her thinking as she noticed the forest she was quickly approaching. She knew Jack had come from the lake in the woods, and hopefully, if she was lucky he would be there. Her mind had been locked on what had happened between them a few days ago. She knew the kiss had been accidental, but something about that simple kiss would not leave her mind and did nothing but spin circles around her. When Jack's lips had caressed her own so very lightly, she felt a wave wash over her very much like a shock of electricity. The jolt had been pleasant, and yet offered so much confusion wrapped with a large bow on top. Every time her thoughts wondered to that day, her heart would begin to flutter rapidly much like it did when she watched a race. It was exciting, like an exhilarating rush of emotion and feelings, and left her longing the touch of his lips again.

This was the sole reason to her coming to see Jack. She felt she needed to speak with him about what had happened, just to get it off her chest so that maybe she could better concentrate on Amaya and her evil scheming. As her eyes glanced up, she realized her horse had stopped and stood before the frozen lake, his mighty front hoof pawing the ground. With agility that mirrored a stalking feline, She slid from the horse and patted his neck affectionately while telling him to go have fun and wait for her call. With the horse trotting off back into the darkness of the woods, she turned and came face to face with the very guardian she had come to see. She easily picked up the pure surprise swirling within Jack's crystal blue eyes that appeared almost clear in her opinion. She offered a bright, cheery smile as she leaned back slightly.

"Good! I was a bit worried you wouldn't be here when I got here Jack, so it's good to see you!"

"Can I.. help you with something Valleria?"

Jack felt the wind gently whistling around them and throughout the entire forest. He found himself captivated as it caused her hair to fall within her gently face slightly, showing the contrast in her fiery hair and her violet eyes. Jack had been shocked to put it lightly when he had actually seen Valleria, whom he had just been thinking about, standing before his lake he stayed at quite often. He look through his bangs that fluttered within his own face at the beautiful woman before him and could tell she was a bit nervous. He was starting to think that perhaps something might have happened, an attack or something, but passed it off since she would have been fighting still. His head lightly tilted as he held his staff gently to lean against it and figured her silence might in fact be a bad thing and something had happened that was so bad, she needed to get help?

"Is everything alright Valleria?" Jack asked in concern.

"Ohh... yes yes, everything is fine... I just had a question is all."

"What would that be?" He was now very curious to this question.

"...Well I've been unable to stop thinking of what happened the other day when we were in Scotland and... I have to say even though it was not intended this way, I find that I enjoyed it...quite a bit actually. My mind has been a race, trying to figure it all out and I have to say I have failed in solving it. My heart beats faster when you are near me, and I finally realized that I think I... care for you. I care about you an awful lot well past the point of friendship."

Valleria finally broke off from her ramblings to take a slightly shaken breath. Jack watched as she gently clasped her hands together, wringing them in a very nervous gesture. It was very clear to Jack that even though she was known for being a spitfire, she was very fragile looking standing before him. He had always seen her so strong willed, and full of energy, but now she looked almost scared of the words she had spoken to him. His ears easily heard the words, and for several moments he could not believe what he was hearing. She... liked him...no cared about him in a deeper way than friends would. He felt like he was just wiped the ground with Pitch at how happy and excited he suddenly felt. He realized though that he had been quiet for too long since Valleria turned around, her intent to leave him be since he obviously did not care about her feelings. Quicker than Jack knew possible, he reached out, his cooler hand lightly grabbing Valleria's wrist as he pulled her body back until she was pressed to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He held her securely, his face burrowing into her curly hair as he enjoyed her scent filling his nose.

"Stay.. please." Jack whispered gently before taking a calming breath. "I would not be able to bare it if you were to leave. I too, have been constantly thinking about that kiss, and about you. When I first saw you, I have felt almost drawn to you very much like a moth to a lantern. When I feel you, my heart flutters like a snowflake that dances to the ground. I feel light and happy when you are around Valleria. You have captivated me entirely and I wish to be with you. I would not be able to handle not having you here. I know I love you my fiery spirit, so please...let me love you."

Once he had spoken, Jack looked down to Valleria as he gently tipped her chin up so he could look into her beautiful eyes. Jack took in the sudden blush that swept along her tanned cheeks and found himself tilting her head back as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own. He allowed his eyes to slip closed as he continued to kiss Valleria gently, enjoying the tingling sensation that rolled throughout his entire body. This moment felt so right, as though they had been destined to find one another. Valleria felt like she could fly through he clouds without any help at all, her body feeling like it were floating from the kiss. Valleria found herself leaning more fully into the kiss, seeming to be silently asking for more from Jack, which also let Jack know that she wanted him to love her, for she to, loved Jack in return.

Feeling centered and amazed, Jack allowed his kiss to swirl, changing as he lightly flicked his tongue against the bottom lip of Valleria before lightly nipping the lower lip affectionately. Within her joyful mind, she felt his tongue swiping along her lower lip. The feeling of his tongue accompanied by the light bite sent a chill sweeping along her back as she slowly parted her lips, allowing him access to deepen the kiss. Deepen the kiss is just what Jack did as he allowed his tongue to slide within her mouth, his tongue dancing gracefully along Valleria's as he held her close, one of his hands lightly running through her silken hair. Unbeknownst to them, a pale white glow surrounded them as soon as their lips touched. It swirled around both of their bodies and caressed them tenderly as though somewhere, a greater power wept with joy at the two coming together. Once the kiss finally broke, Jack and Valleria were both smiling lovingly at each other as Jack just held her close, enjoying her warmth and her closeness, knowing he held her heart and she held his.

~END CHAPTER FIVE~

**Author's Note: SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! An anonymous person (My sister) broke my power cord for my laptop so I had to get the story from it to my desktop until I can get my cord on Friday. ALSO sorry if anyone seems a bit out of characters, buuuuut as they say, Love makes people act and do stupid stuff ^_^ HOPE YOU ENJOY. ALSO for all you dark fans, more danger is coming on swift wings in the next chapter as well as Bunnymund asking for advice and poor Sandy had HEART FAILURE! JUUST KIDDING! ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE!**


	6. From the Deapths of Hell

****WAHHHH I AM SUPER DOOPER SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. It took forever to get my laptop power cord ( my other was demolished ) and my desktop keyboard decided to not be nice so I had to wait and then got sick and OHH I just feel like the world is against me doing any writing. I am trying to get back into the swing of things since I had my arthroscopic hip surgery on February 25****th****, it's been a lot of appointments and OH MAN DO I NEED A VACATION! I am still recovering from my surgery which turned out to be much worse than they thought going in. Apparently instead of having a small tear in my labrum, they went in and saw my entire labrum was torn away from my hip, so the whole thing had to be repaired and they had to shave two bones not one to help with mobility. I am recovering well and feel awesome day by day so will update my other stories as soon as I can, just can't sit and type for too long at a time on my sore, hippy days. Anyways hope this was worth the wait! ENJOY! Also be on the lookout, I am working on a Brave story and hope to have the first chapter out soon before my best friend murders me, and will also be doing another kingdom Hearts story as well down the line, so be on the lookout ;D****

Chapter Six: From the Depths of Hell

A few weeks had passed, and the silence continued, though the Earth was beginning to feel very heavy with it. It was the uncomfortable silence that always came before something terrible happened. It was on such a day that the guardians had joined together for a meeting. All were there except Valleria and oddly enough Jack. The only one who did not seem to be worried was Delilah, who held such a smug, pleased looked upon her features as though knowing exactly where her dear sister was. It was not too much longer before Jack floated through the window, lowering an excited looking Valleria down to her feet. The group paused, watching how their hands were laced together the whole time they made their way towards the large conference table. North was stunned and jumped from his seat.

"W…What is this? You were not supposed to be with Jack… I was hoping you would choose one of my sons!" North exclaimed pointing to the two tall yetis behind him. "Adopted."

North's accent was more thick than usual from his sheer shock over the situation. Sandy looked like he would have hit the floor if either of his daughters chose a YETI! After a good laugh spread round the group, they finally calmed down and settled to prepare for business. Once seated, they began to go over anything they had possiblydiscovered and even talked strategies over what to do if another attack were to be launched. What they did not know is that while they were going over everything of importance, Pitch and Amaya were planning as well, and her next idea was far scarier than any could expect. Amaya wished to spice up their Night Shadows and give them a stronger power to cause more havoc and chaos.

Pitch had been summoned out into the courtyard where he was currently awaiting the arrival of his beautifully twisted Amaya. He had not yet heard of her latest, devious plots, but he could tell by the pleased light that shone brightly in her eyes that it had to be well worth the wait. As his golden eyes looked around the courtyard, he found himself scanning a rather long crack that passed beside his foot and zigzagged off further into the courtyard. He could tell the crack was old, but he found himself slightly curious to why this crack was here where there were no other signs of weakness within the rest of the floors. The crack must have signified something of utter, great importance that had been a god reminded and therefore never repaired, but left for all to remember it. Finally, his thoughts and silent musings were interrupted by the light clicks of steps gracefully approaching his lanky form.

"Ah, Pitch I am glad you got down here so abruptly. We have much to do this fine day indeed. "Amaya's voice rippled in the silence.

"What is this great plan of yours? I can tell you seem very pleased with it and if that is the case, then I know I too, will thoroughly enjoy it as well." Pitch proved to be a smooth talker when the need arose.

"Well, I think it is time I go to pay a visit to a dear old friend of mine since he owes me a favor. When it comes to my favors I always collect tenfold since the little rat has been avoiding me for the last few years. He was banished long ago into the center of the earth to be tortured by the molten lava that lays within… bit of a loner if you know what I mean." She paused to take a breath before smirking, "So I figured we would pay him a visit. With his lava and fire, it could add just what our Night Shadows need to give them the edge over those precious, disgusting guardians. "

The way Amaya spat out the last three words sent chills up and down Pitch's spine. He always became so thrilled when she spoke with such animosity at the very people he could not stand. In a way, Amaya held a grudge with the two new guardians, and he held his grudge with all the rest… especially Jack for messing up everything he had worked hard and planned for. Each time Pitch thought about how fast and easily his plans turned south, it made him seethe in pure, raw anger. He wished such harm to befall the guardians… to make them disappear permanently to where not even a single hopeful child could bring them back. He was pulled from his thoughts as nails lightly ran down the side of his face, causing his eyes to flicker and look into the seductive eyes of Amaya.

"Come Pitch, it is time for us to go deep within the Earth."

Amaya spoke with a crisp, smooth tone which let Pitch know she was quite excited to be going on the trip to see the land surrounded by fire and molten rock, lava pouring all around. Not being one to stall her, Pitch moved to follow after her easily enough as she mounted her Night Terror. Pitch summoned up his Night Mare and stroked the side of her neck in a gentle caress before moving after Amaya as she took flight. Both would travel from the moon until they found the highest volcano nestled in an almost desolate location upon the Earth. It was at this spot they dismounted their beasts and began to walk down the winding stairs that led deep into the darkness of the volcano.

The trip down into the volcano would have been very startling to regular people. The walls steamed and gave off a high heat that could easily blister the skin and make it begin to peel off slowly. The heat soon enough turned into thick heated mist that burned the eyes and scorched the throat. Each intake of air would cause the chest to spasm and the lungs to quiver in fear of burning up till there was nothing left but pain and agony. The darkness deep within held much away to the secretes being kept within, and only upon closer inspection would a faint, reddish-orange glow be seen at the very bottom of the volcano pit.

Once Amaya and Pitch had reached the light at the bottom, they noticed a strange looking set of ornate looking doors, etched with demonic writing and symbols, warning all to turn back and be spared their souls the torturous dance that would befall them should they resist and not heed the warning. A snort was the only thing that fell from Amaya's lips as she pushed open the doors and stepped within the scorching chambers. Her eyes were quick to spot the demonic creature huddled, torturing some poor soul in the pit of the lava and fire, yet not allowing the being to die… yet. Hearing the intrusion the creatures blinding hot white eyes glared towards them and stopped upon seeing Amaya.

"Ah, my lady it has been some time since you have graced me with your presence. To what do I owe the unknown pleasure?" Pike hissed in a low growl of a voice.

"Pike, I have come to collect on your debt. Since you are now in control of all things within this room, I wish to borrow some of your lava and brimstone, if you don't have any objections. Offer your assistance and you might just find yourself a free demon to roam the earth like you long to." Amaya had a way with persuasion.

"Ohh then be my guests…use all you need. I have been cooped up in here for far too long, so if there might be a chance to get out, I am all for assisting…"

"That's what I wanted to hear Pike. Now then Pitch, shall we?"

Getting the look from Amaya, Pitch nodded and called forth one of the Night Shadows. With hardly any time at all, the Night Shadow appeared from the mist, a screech leaving it as it moved towards Amaya and Pitch, awaiting further instructions. Amaya smirked and moved to stroke to vile creatures face before ushering it towards the pit of lava. Seeming to know what was being asked, the creature walked into the lava, the hissing filling the air as the skin began to burn and harden, the lava seeming to seep deep within the beast, transforming to look like rippled of veins and blood. Pike was a demon and what he saw standing before him looked like something that stepped out of the very pits of Hell.

The Night Shadow held a hardened, cooled lava appearance with fresh lava flowing beneath the cracked surface. The fresh lava dripped from the creatures and burned the ground as the fire licked the creature's body. The eyes of the Night Shadow glowed and danced like fire as flaming spikes ran down the spine of it before ending with a large burning ball of fire at the tip of the tail. Seeing the creature brought a large smirk upon Amaya's lips as she walked slowly around the new, reborn Night Shadow. Seeing how much stronger it appeared gave her a sense of pure pleasure as she gave a look at Pitch. Pitch could see in her eyes that she was quite satisfied with had just happened. With the nod from her, Pitch summoned more of the Night Shadows into the lava. Sometime later, all the Night Shadows had undergone the same transformation and looked exactly like the tested experiment did. With the Night Shadows all complete, Amaya let them go and rest to gather their strength. She would head back to her castle with Pitch right behind her so that they could work out the details and plan another attack.

With the darkness planning an all out attack, the guardians found themselves pouring over battle plans. North had explained what he had figured out to the rest of the group, earning a chuckle from Valleria which was followed by a smiley face from Delilah. With each guardian creating their battle front, they would be able to fight at the fronts and be separated since they finally understood that in dire times, they could call up their powers and create extra allies. North had beamed a large grin as he introduced his magnificently bright, cheerful trains that were packed with all sorts of swords and engine power. Bunnymund found that his stone eggs could change and become spiked eggs that could release a poisonous dye that would harm all evil within a certain diameter. Toothy discovered that she could call forth bright, colorful Macaws to her aid that allowed her tooth fairies to fight alongside her.

Seeing as Sandy was the Sandman, he preferred to call forth his large dinosaurs to aid and assist him in battle, since they were his absolute favorite. Jack had actually been startled when he found out he could bring forth a massive snow leopard that had shards of ice that hung from the rounded ears, snowflake patterns woven in throughout the fur pelt. Delilah trusted in her best friends in her battles if they were ever needed, which happened to be large Dandelions that looked like pets and would nuzzle into Delilah happily. They were mighty and stood taller than a house with whipping tendrils that could lash out in attack. Last was Valleria, who just used her two Scottish Deerhounds to assist. They had been with her for many years and stood tall and lanky, proud to be with their mistress till the end.

With them all having their aids, they did practice fights to get prepared for when the real fight broke out. Sparring one on and one taught them how to better control their power to be a full extension of themselves, and once they had gotten a firm grasp on it, they fought in groups. The group fighting was random and would change constantly to give them the element of being surprised and being able to think on quick feet when the time called for it. The practice and training was tough, grueling work, but everyone seemed to be pulling their weight. At the end of each practice, thanks to Valleria, they would sit around and drink hot chocolate and talk amongst each other, their friendship and bonds growing. Of course, North cried after each hot chocolate break, since it meant his stock would need to be replenished. It was when North noticed how quick Valleria could consume his hot, chocolaty beverage, that he was glad Jack was stuck with her and not himself or he would never get to drink hot coco again.

One night after their routine meeting and beverage drinking, they all decided that it would be best to go back to their own realms for the next day. A great heavy feeling was making itself known, and Sandy felt it would be best if they were scattered around the globe just in case anything should happen. Valleria and Delilah took the time to go and check on some things with the Man in the Moon, while the guardians bid their farewells to each other and parted their ways. North stayed put, Bunnymund took his rabbit hole home, Toothy took flight, Sandy went about giving his good dreams, and Jack went back to his frozen over pond where he sat, ever alert for any signs of trouble. What they all did not know is that disaster was about to break and important news would come to surface, shocking all the guardians as well as Amaya and Pitch, for after all, who really pulls the strings to what takes place in the universe?

~END CHAPTER SIX~

**Author's note: Ahhhhh I finished the chapter… it just took me ALL day on and off since I can only type for a short period at a time.. but I am pleased with this chapter… I know it is not as long as some of my others, but they will be taking more twists and turns as it begins to really roll along and progress. Anywho…..please be patient with me =) I need to also work on my other chapters for my others stories and update them since I haven't been able to in several WEEKS…. Okay….. Over a month… I can't help it my surgery interfered. Anyways I will try to post up the next chapter sometime next week or the next. Thank you for all those who like this story and are still reading it, it gives me inspiration to get back settled into what I enjoy doing. =)**


End file.
